Lost and unrealized
by Ekki
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! Merry und Teclaya führen ein Gespräch, doch ist damit alles geklärt, was in der Nacht des Überfalls geschehen ist? Oder steckt hiner der ganzen Sache doch mehr, als er geahnt hat? Und was führt Brutfa im Schilde? Please R&R, oki? liebfr
1. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Also mir gehört nix und ich bekomm auch kein Geld fürs Schreiben! (Wieso eigentlich net?! *lölz* nee nee war'n Scherz!) All die Figuren und Namen die euch vielleicht ein bissel bekannt vorkommen gehören dem lieben Mr. J.R.R. Tolkien, und möge auch er in Friede ruhen.  
  
So, was ich jetzt noch sagen will, und ich werde versuchen mich kurz zu fassen (Haha... das schaff ich doch nie -.-), ist: Es ist meine erste FF (!) und wat noch dazu kommt, ich hab noch keine genaue Ahnung wo die Story genau hinführen, also verzeiht mir oda schreibt mir ne Mail mit Vorschlägen ^-^ oda beides *ggg* ... dann... dann hab ich auch noch keinen festen Betaleser (wird hiermit gesucht!), also verzeiht auch solche Fehler... Aber wenn irgendwer Beta 'spielen' will, darf auch er mir gerne eine Mail schreiben *lölz**Also reviewt vielleicht ein bissel (würd mich drüba freu'n)! Hab nix gegen Kritik, obwohl... Lob wär mir ja lieba *lol* So dat war jetzt genug Gelaber von meiner Seite! Jetzt geht's los:  
  
Kapitel 1   
  
Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, als Merry sich überglücklich aus dem Haus schlich.Er war auf dem Weg zur Bockenburger Fähre, wo er sich mit Pippin treffen wollte, um dann Bauer Magott einen kleinen Besuch abstatten.  
  
Na ja, eher seinen Karotten, Rüben und Kartoffeln, dachte Merry voller Vorfreude und ein verschmitztes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Das würde vielleicht ein heiden Spaß sein, wenn Bauer Magott morgen früh nach dem Aufstehen bemerken würde, dass sie ihm seine Ernte geklaut hatten. Natürlich würden sie sich das nicht entgehen lassen, also hatten sie sich vorgenommen die Nacht durchzumachen, was soviel hieß wie: Die Beute solange in sich reinzustopfen, bis sie fast platzen. Danach wollten sie wieder zu Magotts Hof zurückkehren, um sich das Spektakel anzuschauen.  
  
Merry schaute sich vorsichtig um, es sollte ihn natürlich keiner bemerken. Okay, die Luft ist rein, stellte er in Gedanken fest und drehte sich noch einmal um. Es war immer noch keiner zu sehen.. Langsam und bedacht darauf möglichst keine lauten Geräusche zu machen, schlich er die Straße Richtung Bockland entlang. Nach ungefähr 10 Minuten ließ er Stock hinter sich (, er war nach dem Ringkrieg dorthin gezogen, auch wegen dem Goldenen Barsch, wo es das beste Bier im Ostviertel gab, nach Pippins Meinung).  
  
Ein paar Minuten folgte er noch der Straße, doch dann verließ er sie und ging auf einen Wald zu. Dieser war nicht mal halb so groß wie der Wald nordwestlich von Stock, aber immernoch groß genug, damit ein Hobbit um die 30 Minuten brauchte, um ihn zu durchqueren.  
  
Nun musste sich Meriadoc einen Weg durchs Gebüsch bahnen. Manchmal schrie er kurz auf und fluchte, weil er sich zum Beispiel an einem Stachel eines Hagebuttenstrauches geschnitten hatte.  
  
Es war kalt und der Wind rauschte an seinem Ohr vorbei und verursachte dabei ein leises Heulen. Merry bekam eine Gänsehaut, irgendwie war es doch unheimlich so ganz allein, und dazu noch mitten in der Nacht, sich durchs Gebüsch zu schlagen. Doch diese Gedanken verbannte er gleich wieder aus seinem Kopf, immerhin war er ein Krieger, wenn auch nur ein Kleiner. Außerdem war er im Ringkrieg dabei gewesen und hatte neben seinen "großen" Freunden Aragorn, König von Gondor, Legolas, Prinz von Düsterwald, König Theoden, möge er in Freiden ruhen, und noch vielen anderen bedeutenden Personen tapfer mitgekämpft.  
  
Nachdem er sich dies wieder in Erinnerung gerufen hatte, ging es ihm wieder ein wenig besser und sein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend legte sich langsam. Doch wusste er genau, dass seine Angst keineswegs ganz verschwunden war, sondern sich in den hintersten Ecken seiner Gedanken vergraben hatte, um dort auf eine passende Gelegenheit, um ihn zu überwältigen, zu warten.  
  
Merry atmete tief durch, riss sich zusammen und bahnte sich weiter seinen Weg durchs Gebüsch.   
  
Wann ist denn dieser verdammte Wald endlich mal zu Ende?, fragte er sich in Gedanken.  
  
Um sich abzulenken und in der Hoffnung, dass ihn das seinen Rest Angst nehmen würde, dachte er an morgen, wenn er Magotts verärgertes Gesicht sehen würde.  
  
Bei diesem Gedanken merkte Merry, dass es ihn ein wenig, aber auch wirklich nur ein wenig, erleichterte.  
  
Gedankenverloren kroch er durch das Unterholz. Je wurde er von einem, etwas zu lautem Rascheln, was er hätte verursachen können, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
  
Nun hatte seine Angst sich aus den Fesseln befreit, sprang aus der hintersten Ecke seiner Gedanken und überfiel ihn ohne Vorwarnung.  
  
Ängstlich, schon fast an Panik grenzend, sah er sich um. Doch er konnte nicht viel mehr als Schatten in der Dunkelheit ausmachen.  
  
Noch ein paar Mal sah er sich hektisch um, bis er dann zu dem Entschluss kam, dass er sich das alles nur eingebildet hatte. Wieder atmete er tief durch, bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzte.   
  
Meriadoc versuchte wieder an sein und Pippins Vorhaben, Magotts Ernte zu plündern, zu denken, doch diesmal half es nichtso gut wie beim letzten Mal.  
  
Jetzt wo er Gefangener seiner eigenen Angst war, konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.  
  
Er blickte sich immer hektischer und panischer werdend um, und suchte nach verräterischen Schatten oder Geräuschen, doch wurde er fürs Erste enttäuscht.  
  
Ganze fünf Minuten verstrichen, bis er sich wieder ein bisschen beruhigt hatte und seine eigene Angst wieder ein wenig nieder gekämpft hatte.   
  
Nach weiteren fünf Minuten, musste er schon fast über sich selbst schmunzeln: Nachdem sie den Ringkrieg gewonnen hatten, war das Auenland und noch viele andere Gebite wieder sicher, denn die Orks, und wer weiß was Sauron noch für Diener gehabt hatte, hatten sich zurückgezogen, aber konnte niemand sagen wohin. Oder sie waren getötet oder gefangen genommen worden.  
  
Also bestand gar kein Grund sich Sorgen zu machen. Weil für Menschen der Zutritt zum Auenland verboten war, konnten diese es auch nicht sein.  
  
Wieder etwas mutiger ging er weiter, was aber nicht hieß, dass er nicht auf seine Umgebung achtete. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil: Seine Sinne waren geschärft und er achete auf alles, was um ihn herum geschah.   
  
Die Baumkronen lichteten sich und es drang nun ein bisschen Mondlicht in den Wald. Plötzlich brach Meriadoc durchs Gebüsch.   
  
Vor ihm konnte er jetzt ganz schwach ein großes Getreidefeld ausmachen, sofern er dies in der Dunkelheit zu sagen vermochte.  
  
„Also irgendwie...", murmelte Merry vor sich hin, „sieht das ziemlich... nein... nein, das kann nicht sein! Ich bin doch immer geradeaus gegangen, aber dann hätt ich ja..."  
  
Völlig verzweifelt über die Tatsache, dass er sich wohl oder übel verlaufen hatte, schaute er sich hektisch um und suchte nach etwas Vertrautem.  
  
Doch er fand nichts, was ihm nur im Entferntesten bekannt vorkam. Er hatte sich verlaufen! Aber wie, das konnte er sich nun nicht erklären.  
  
Merry rannte auf das Feld hinaus, in der Hoffnung auf jemanden zu treffen, was wohl um diese Uhrzeit sehr unwahrscheinlich war. Er rannte und rannte. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen der Verzweiflung und Angst. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Er hatte sich noch nie im Auenland verlaufen! Wieso dann gerade jetzt, mitten in der Nacht?  
  
In seinem Kopf kreisten seine Gedanken nur um ein einziges Wort: Wieso?  
  
Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er doch im Wald die Hälfte seines Marsches in Gedanken zurückgelegt hatte. Na klar, ist doch ganz logisch, dachte er, als ich nicht aufgepasst habe, hab ich einfach die falsche Richtung gewählt und bin... dann halt hier gelandet. Ja, so muss es gewesen sein!  
  
Doch diese neue Tatsache brachte ihm im Moment herzlich wenig. Denn das, was er getan hatte, konnte er jetzt auch nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Und wieder in den Wald zu gehen, würde auch nicht viel bringen, nachher verlief er sich nur noch mehr.  
  
Um nachzudenken, was er jetzt tun könnte, setzte er sich einfach mitten ins Getreidefeld. Wen würde das denn jetzt schon um diese Tageszeit stören?  
  
Doch kaum hatte er sich gesetzt, wurden seine Überlegungen auch schon gleich von einem lautem, und wie er unangenehmer Weise feststellen musste, sehr nahem Rascheln überrascht.  
  
Erschrocken sprang Merry auf die Füße und sah sich um.  
  
Doch da war nichts. ...Oder doch!?  
  
Am Waldrand konnte Merry nun einen sehr großen, und sich dazu auch noch auf ihn zu bewegenden, Schatten ausmachen. Ihm lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
Langsam trat der Schatten aus dem Schutz des Waldes, doch viel mehr konnte Meriadoc immer noch nicht erkennen.  
  
Der Schatten wurde immer größer, kam näher, Merry konnte sich vor Angst nicht bewegen, und blieb dann plötzlich 3 Meter vor Merry stehen.  
  
Aus dem Schatten war ein hochgewachsener Mann geworden, der die in Bree übliche Kleidung trug, hatte aber auch noch einen Dolch bei sich, was Merry sehrwohl bemerkte. Der Unbekannte hatte schulterlange braune Haare und dunkle böse Augen, die ihn feindselig anfunkelten.  
  
Auf einmal machte der Mann mit der rechten Hand eine plötzliche Bewegung.  
  
Merry wusste erst nicht was diese Geste bedeuten sollte, sondern fand, dass diese Bewegung ziemlich albern aussah. Doch dann hörte er ein Rascheln hinter sich aus dem Getreide, aber zu spät.  
  
Ihm wurde ein Schlag in den Nacken verpasst, welcher ihm auch fast sofort das Bewusstsein raubte. Er taumelte, fiel und schlug hart auf dem Boden auf.   
  
Das Letzte was er sah, bevor alles vor seinen Augen verschwamm, war das hämische Grinsen des braunhaarigen Mannes.  
  
[PS: Also... hier binsch nochmal! Nur mal so: Ich habe diesen komischen Wald erfunden, in dem sich Merry nachts rumtreibt. Außerdem hab ich leida auch keinen Plan wo er früher gelebt hat... ach ja und für Leute, die es nicht wissen: Stock is ne Stadt im Auenland am Stockbach! Jaha ^^ ich nerv euch dann auch nicht weiter! Please RR] 


	2. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: So, also mir gehört imma noch nix, außer Teclaya und ein paar andere Personen *g* der Rest gehört dem liebem Tolkien und ich hab sie mir nur mal ausgeliehen!!!  
  
Sry, dass das mit dem Pitel ein bissel länger gedauert hat, aba ich war so sehr mit Beta lesen beschäftigt... *räusper* ... das ich nicht wirklich in Gange gekommen bin. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen, auch wenn ich euch jetzt sagen muss, dass das mit Pitel 3 wohl etwas länger dauern wird, weil 1. sind ab dem 03.Oktober Ferien *freu* dann fahr ich nämlich schon am Samstag weg (ne ganze Woche!!!) und 2. weil ich auch noch so viel zum Beta lesen auf'm PC hab (Gesa verzeih mir, aba das is echt Hardcore *lol*) Dann, dann, such ich imma noch nen Beta!!!! (Meldet euch mal... oki? *liebfrag*) ich hab nämlich nur einen Ersatz Beta Reader *zu chan schiel* jaja un manchmal denk ich, das is voll Rache!!! (@chan: oda??? Trotzdem danke *gg*)  
  
Und dann würd mich über ein paar Reviews freuen! ;) Ja???  
  
@Daisuke-chan: Die Summary hab ich ja schon geändert, die war eh nur auf die Schnelle geschrieben, weil Lisa grad da war und da musst ich schnell irgendwat schreiben!(Aba dat hab ich dir glaub ich schonmal gesagt!) Und beeil dich mal mit Pitel 4 von HdR-WWP *g* auch wenn du nicht ganz so motiviert bist! Und nochmal danke nochmal, dass du vorübergehend mein "Beta" bist! *g*  
  
@Katya: Danke, danke, danke... *dankend verbeug* sowas hör ich doch gern! ;) besonders wenn's wonderbar is *g*  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Merry dröhnte der Kopf, als er aufwachte. Kleine Sternchen schwirrten vor seinen Augen hin und her, als er sie öffnen wollte. Doch schloss er sie gleich wieder, denn gleißendes Sonnenlicht blendete ihn so sehr, dass es weh tat. Er drehte sich auf die Seite, doch...  
  
-PLUMPS- Fiel er zu Boden.  
  
„W- Wa- Was... ?" stotterte Meriadoc verwirrt. Nun entschloss er sich doch dazu seine Augen, trotz des blendenden Lichtes, zu öffnen.  
  
Er hob langsam die Lider und schon drang Licht hindurch. Vor sich hin blinzelnd schaute er sich um.  
  
Er lag auf einem hölzernen und nicht ganz sauberen Boden. Links von ihm stand ein Bett, von dem er anscheinend runter gefallen war. Der Raum war klein, außerdem war alles für die Größe eines Menschen eingerichtet, was hieß, dass alles etwas zu groß für Merry war. Er sah sich weiter blinzelnd um: In der Wand von ihm gegenüber war ein einfaches Fenster, durch welches auch das grelle Licht der Sonne hereinschien. Es war also Tag!   
  
Meriadoc stützte sich auf das Bett ab, um aufzustehen, doch das bereute er auch sogleich. Sein Kopf fing an sich bemerkbar zu machen, denn er brummte, wie nichts Gutes.  
  
Er blieb ein paar Augenblicke lang stehen, um seinem Kopf ein bisschen Ruhe zu gönnen und setzte sich dann ganz vorsichtig auf das Bett. Das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, saß er da ein paar Minuten und dachte über die Geschehnisse von heute Nacht nach.  
  
War das denn überhaupt heute Nacht gewesen? Es hätten auch nur Stunden oder sogar ein paar Tage her sein können, immerhin wusste er nicht, wie lange er geschlafen hatte.  
  
Tief in Gedanken, bekam Merry gar nicht mit, dass jemand das kleine Zimmer betrat.  
  
Er bemerkte es erst, als er aus den Augenwinkeln einen Schatten wahrnahm, der sich nun vor ihn gestellt hatte und langsam in die Hocke ging.  
  
Langsam hob Merry den Kopf, denn er wollte wissen, wer dieser Schatten war.   
  
Überrascht sah er in das Gesicht einer wunderschönen Menschenfrau. Sie hatte kastanienbraune Haare, schmale, rosafarbende Lippen und meerblaue, fesselnde Augen. Außerdem war sie von schlanker Statur, was aber nicht hieß, dass sie unterernährt wirkte. Sie trug ein einfaches, langes, rotes Kleid, welches aber ihre Figur wunderschön betonte.  
  
„Wie ich sehe, seid ihr wach!", stellte die junge Frau fest. „Wie geht es euch denn?" Besorgt sah sie ihn an.  
  
„G- Gut..." log Merry.  
  
„Nein, geht es euch nicht!" sagte die Frau plötzlich. Oh, er war einfach kein guter Lügner. „Habt ihr etwa Schmerzen?"  
  
„Ja... mein Kopf brummt." antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. Was brachte es denn schon zu lügen? Anscheinend wusste sie sofort, wenn jemand sie anlog.  
  
„Dann legt euch erst mal wieder hin. Ich werde euch einen kühlenden Umschlag für euren Kopf bringen und gleich etwas zu essen und zu trinken mitbringen. Ihr habt doch Hunger, wie ich annehmen darf?"  
  
Meriadoc hätte einfach nur genickt, hätte sein Kopf ihm nicht solche Schmerzen bereitet, also sagte er nur: „Ja, danke..." Die Frau nickte, stand auf und wand sich wieder der Tür zu, aus der sie gekommen war.  
  
Dann schwang er vorsichtig die Beine aufs Bett und legte sich auch sehr vorsichtig hin. Bei dieser Aktion wurde ihm leicht schwindelig, doch das verging auch gleich wieder.  
  
Meriadoc ging in Gedanken noch mal alles durch: Also, er war im Wald gewesen und hatte sich dort verlaufen. Dann war da dieser Schatten, welcher sich nachher als ein Mann herausstellte. Dann war da dieses Geräusch hinter ihm gewesen und dann der Schlag in den Nacken.   
  
Was hatten diese Männer nur von ihm gewollt? Es mussten mindestens zwei gewesen sein, denn der Mann der vor ihm gestanden hatte, konnte ihm nicht gleichzeitig einen Schlag in den Nacken verpassen, zumindestens nicht aus dem Hinterhalt.  
  
Dann waren da noch die Fragen, wie er hierher gekommen war und wer diese Frau war. Vielleicht wusste sie ja etwas. Er würde sie gleich fragen, wenn sie wieder kam und ihm zu essen brachte. Wie wohl ihr Name war...  
  
Merry wurde von lauten Stimmen aus seinem Schlaf gerissen. Er musste wohl vor Erschöpfung wieder eingeschlafen sein. Vielleicht hatte er ja auch gar nicht mal so lange geschlafen, sondern nur ein bisschen gedöst. Aber das war ihm jetzt auch egal, denn er wollte wissen, was die Stimmen zu bedeuten hatten.  
  
Er horchte ein bisschen genauer. Also, die eine Stimme war ganz eindeutig die einer Frau und die andere Stimme schien einem Mann zu gehören.  
  
Vorsichtig und darauf vorbereitet, dass ihn das Sonnelicht wieder blenden könnte, öffnete er seine Augen. Doch das erwartete gleißende Licht der Sonne kam nicht.   
  
Der kleine Raum wurde nur von einer Kerze, die schon ziemlich weit herunter gebrannt war, erleuchtet. Also musste er doch ein bisschen länger gedschlafen haben.  
  
Nun machte sich sein schlechtes Gewissen bemerkbar: Die schöne Frau hatte ihm doch was zu essen bringen wollen und dann musste sie ihn wohl auch noch schlafend vorgefunden haben. Dann hatte sie das schöne Essen ganz umsonst für ihn gemacht. Außerdem -  
  
Ein lautes Klatschen drang von der anderen Seite der Tür herüber, und dann das wütende Gebrüll des Mannes.   
  
Schlagartig war sein schlechtes Gewissen weggefegt und Meriadoc richtet sich im Bett auf. Doch anscheinend etwas zu hastig, denn das Brummen seines Kopf meldetet sich zurück. Aber das nahm Merry gar nicht wirklich wahr. Er wollte einfach nur wissen, was zwischen dem Mann und der Frau vorgefallen war, was das laute Klatschen zu bedeuten hatte.  
  
Langsam und bedacht darauf keinen Laut von sich zu geben, schlich Merry zur Tür und horchte.  
  
Doch hörte er keine Stimmen mehr, sondern nur ein leises Wimmern.  
  
Er zögerte. Was war, wenn er jetzt die Tür öffnen würde und er dann dem Mann gegenüber stehen würde? Er vermutete, dass der Mann nicht mehr vor der Tür stand, doch sicher war er sich nicht. Außerdem meinte er sich einzubilden, dass das Wimmern, welches von der anderen Seite der Tür zu hören war, von der braunhaarigen Schönheit kam. Was, wenn ihr Mann, wenn es dann ihrer war, sie geschlagen hatte?  
  
Meriadoc riss sich zusammen, legte die Hand auf die Türklinke und drückte diese langsam runter. Er schob die Tür langsam auf und spähte vorsichtig aus der Tür.   
  
Was er sah erschreckte ihn: Die Frau saß auf Knien auf dem Boden und hielt sich die linke Wange. Erschüttert darüber, dass er mit seiner Vermutung, dass sie geschlagen wurden war, anscheinend genau ins Schwarze getroffen hatte, sah er sie mitleidig an. Doch war von dem Mann keine Spur zu sehen.  
  
Plötzlich drehte sich die Frau erschrocken zu ihm um, sie musste seine Anwesenheit gespürt haben, anders konnte er sich dies nicht erklären, denn er hatte keinen Laut von sich gegeben.  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie weinte. Ihre wunderschönen blauen Augen waren gefüllt mit Tränen, die sich ihre Wege über ihr makelloses Gesicht bahnten. Meriadoc las Schmerz und Entsetzten in ihren Augen. Hätte er die Tür doch bloß nicht geöffnet, wär ihm dieser Anblick erspart geblieben.  
  
Er wusste einfach nicht was er nun machen sollte, also blieb er wie versteinert stehen.  
  
Langsam stand die Braunhaarige auf und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie kam auf ihn zu und lächelte traurig. Als sie vor ihm ankam, ging sie in die Hocke und schaute Merry tief in die Augen.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ihr das mitbekommen habt. Aber nun geht wieder in euer Bett und ruht euch aus! Ich werde euch morgen früh alles erklären, Herr..." fragend sah sie ihn an. Da fiel Merry ein, dass sie sich noch gar nicht vorgestellt hatten.  
  
„Brandybock, Meriadoc Brandybock!" antwortete Merry.  
  
Freundlich lächelte sich, aber trotzdem konnte man noch den Schmerz in ihren Augen klar und deutlich sehen. „Also gut, Herr Brandybock, ich werde euch alles erklären, aber erst morgen, wenn ich euch etwas zu essen bringe!" Sie stand auf und drehte sich um.  
  
Merry musste es einfach wissen: „U- Und wie heißt ihr?"  
  
Die Frau drehte sich wieder um und lächelte ihn wieder an.  
  
„Wie unhöflich von mir! Mein Name ist Teclaya!" Dann drehte sie sich endgültig um, und verließ den Flur durch eine Tür.  
  
Teclaya, was für ein schöner Name!, dachte Merry verträumt.  
  
Dann drehte er sich um, schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging ins Bett.   
  
Doch schlafen konnte er noch nicht. Das Bild von Teclaya, wie sie auf dem Fußboden saß und weinte, wollte ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen.  
  
Aber weil er so müde und immer noch ein bisschen erschöpft war, schlief er dann doch noch ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde er sanft von Teclayas Stimme geweckt: „Guten Morgen, Herr Brandybock!"  
  
Langsam hob Merry die Augenlider und sah in Teclayas wunderschöne blaue Augen. Er blinzelte noch ein paar Mal, doch dann setzte er sich langsam auf.  
  
„Hier, hab ich etwas zu essen für euch. Bedient euch!" Sie deutete auf den Tisch, der neben seinem Bett stand, auf dem sich jetzt ein Tablett mit frischem Brot, Käse und einem Krug Milch befand.  
  
Meriadoc sah sie noch einmal fragenden an. Teclaya nickte auffordernd und lächelte ihn an. Dann schwang Merry seine Beine aus dem Bett und begann eifrig mit dem Frühstück. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie hungrig er war, immerhin hatte er seitdem Vorfall im Wald kein Essen mehr zu sich genommen.   
  
Als er alles verschlungen hatte setzte er sich wieder auf das Bett und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Was für ein Essen... Sowas könnt ich jeden Morgen vertragen!, dachte Merry.  
  
„Hat es euch geschmeckt?" riss Teclaya ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
Merry nickte wild. „Sehr gut! Wirklich sehr gut!"  
  
Sie schenkte ihm ein bezauberndes Lächeln für dieses Kompliment. „Also, wenn ihr wollt, dann bringe ich euch gleich Kleider und dann zeig ich euch die Gegend. Dann können wir auch über alles reden!" Erst bei diesen Worten, fiel Merry wieder die letzte Nacht ein.  
  
„Meinetwegen!" Dann würde er vielleicht endlich erfahren, was es mit diesen komischen Männer auf sich hatte, und dann war da ja noch die Sache, dass er überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, wo er war.  
  
Als Teclaya den Tisch abräumte, wollte Merry ihr helfen, er fühlte sich immer noch ein bisschen schuldig, doch sie drückte ihn nur wieder sanft ins Bett zurück.  
  
Fünf Minuten später kam sie mit ein paar Kleidungstücken wieder. Merry war ziemlich verwundert darüber, dass ihm die Sachen perfekt passten. Doch dann fiel ihm auf, dass es seine Eigenen waren. Sie waren gewaschen und einige Löcher waren gestopft worden. Dankend wand er sich an Teclaya und sie meinte nur: „Ach, nicht der Rede wert!"  
  
Dann verließ Merry zum ersten Mal, seitdem er hier war, das Haus. Sie führte ihn durch einen langen Flur. Dann machte sie eine Tür auf und sie standen im Freien.  
  
Das warme Licht der Sonne streichelte Merrys Haut und sogleich ging es ihm wieder besser. Aber das lag nicht nur an der Sonne, sondern auch daran, dass sein Kopf aufgehört hatte zu schmerzen.  
  
Das Haus stand mitten im Grünen: Keine Straßen, kein Dorf, keine anderen Häuser. Einfach nur Bäume, Büsche und Gras. Außerdem sah er noch ein paar Ziegen und zwei Kätzchen, die verspielt über den Rasen liefen.  
  
Merry kam es vor als sei er auf einem kleinem Bauernhof, und das war er ja auch irgendwie.  
  
Teclaya sah ihn an und fragte: „Haben sie Lust ein Stück zu gehen?" Und ob er das hatte! 


	3. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: Is immer noch der gleiche!  
  
So so, da bin ich dann zurück aus den Ferien! Außerdem weiß ich jetzt auch endlich, wohin die Story ungefähr hinauslaufen soll! aba ich habe imma noch keinen Beta!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *schnief*dann hab ich die ersten beiden kapitel nochmal ersetzt, weil ich noch ein paar Fehler entdeckt hab *räusper* doch müsst ihr das nicht nochmal lesen! (Ja, ich war mal wieda pingelig, ich weiß, ich weiß!) Außerdem will ich nen Richtigen!!!!! Also wer Lust hat... MELDEN! XD ähm... ähm... ich bin selba Beta und weiß wie dat is... das is auch ein Grund wieso ich net so viel schreiben kann... weil ich halt manchmal bis obenhin zugedeckt bin mit Arbeit... (eigentlich immernoch... schon seit vor den Ferien, aba ich bin zu feige!)  
  
Nochmal was zum Kapitel: Es hat mir Spaß gebracht dieses Kapitel zu schreiben, denn es erklärt ein bisschen wat, weist aba neue Fragen auf! *gggg* Es ist aba auch ein bisschen düster... finde ich. So zum Schluss, oda wie seht ihr dat? Beim schreiben hab ich Daisuke-chan's Nickelback Album gehört! (danke Suki *g*) Außerdem finde ich hat Teclaya's Mann nen ziemlich komischen Namen bekommen, doch hat dieser Name wenigstens eine Bedeutung, sowie die von noch ein paar Anderen auch! *g* doch werden die Bedeutungen nicht verraten! *fg*   
  
@Suki: Danke, danke, danke, für dein Review! *g* Und du tust mir Leid mit deiner Schreibblockade... aba das gibt sich wieda... aba wenn ich ne Idee hab, geb ich dir schon Bescheid! Und es tut mir auch leid, dass ich dich für eine Woche im Stich gelassen hab!!!! Aba, aba, es ging nicht anders... auch ein Beta brauch mal Urlaub! Immerhin arbeite ich ja auch in den Ferien! **hihi**   
  
@ TuPac: Alex!!!!! *ggg* bin doch gerne dein Beta, auch wenn ich mich net so wirklich an deine Sachen traue, aba bei der neuen Willy (Ah der Name is cool *lol*) FF war's zum Glück net so viel! ABER du hast keinen Scheißschreibstil, du hast einfach nur wirres Zeug geschrieben, sowie ich immer gequirlte Scheiße schreib! ^.^ HDAL (Ich weiß ich bin feige... und dafür schäme ich mich auch!!!!)   
  
So dann halt ich euch mal nicht weiter auf und denkt an die Reviews! *mit ner Axt schwing* ^o^  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Teclaya zeigte Merry den kleinen Bauernhof: den Stall mit zwei Pferden, die Schweine und auch ein paar Kühe, die auf einem kleinem Feld grasten. Sie unterhielten sich über alles Mögliche, bis Merry seine Fragen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte:  
  
„Teclaya, ich hätte da ein paar Fragen."  
  
„Dann lassen Sie mal hören!" forderte sie ihn auf. Beide setzten sich auf einen umgekippten Baum.  
  
„Wo fang ich am Besten an..." er überlegte kurz ,,Wo bin ich hier eigentlich? Und wie bin ich hierher gekommen?"  
  
Sie lächelte ihn an und erzählte ihm, dass sich der kleine Bauernhof südlich vom Alten Wald befand, in der Nähe von den Oberbronnmarschen.  
  
Merry hätte nie gedacht, dass er so weit weg von zu Hause war, doch war er auch gar nicht mal soweit vom Auenland entfernt.  
  
Auf seine andere Frage antwortete sie, dass sie gerade unterwegs gewesen sei, mit ihrer Stute Lyssa, um einen kleine Ausritt zu machen. Dann war sie an die Felder gekommen und hatte Männerstimmen gehört und sich gewundert, denn es war keine Erntezeit. Also band sie Lyssa an einen Baum, schlich den Stimmen nach und beobachtete die Männer, welche gerade Merry auf Wertgegenstände durchsuchten. Als sie diese die Untersuchung beendet hatten, wartete sie noch ein paar Minuten um sicher zu gehen, dass sie auch wirklich nicht mehr in der Nähe waren, und ging dann zu Merry. Dann wurde ihr klar, dass sie ihn nicht einfach liegen lassen konnte, also verfrachtete sie ihn auf Lyssa und ritt nach Hause. Den Rest kannte Merry.  
  
Doch waren da noch ein paar Fragen, auf die er noch keine Antwort hatte, also stellte er sie:  
  
„Ich bin dir sehr dankbar, Teclaya! Doch sage mir, was hatte es mit letzter Nacht auf sich?"  
  
Teclayas Lächeln verschwand von ihrem Gesicht und machte einem traurigem Ausdruck Platz. Ihr schien es äußerst unangenehm zu sein. Dies merkte Meriadoc auch und fügte sofort hinzu:  
  
„Es tut mit leid, ich hätte nicht..."  
  
„Nein, nein, ist schon in Ordnung!" unterbrach sie ihn. „Ich werde es euch erzählen." Sie sah ihm in die Augen. Merry fragte sich, wie jemand nur so eine wunderschöne Frau schlagen konnte.  
  
„Mein Mann und ich hatten gestern Abend einen Streit, er verlor die Kontrolle und schlug mich, aber das habt ihr euch bestimmt schon gedacht. Aber ein Glück seit ihr nicht in den Streit reingeplatzt, ich wüsste nicht was er dann getan hätte. Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit ihm los ist, er ist so anders seitdem..." Sie stockte und ihre Augen fingen an zu glänzen.  
  
„Seitdem... ?" fragte Meriadoc vorsichtig. Doch konnte er sich im gleichen Moment, in dem er die Frage gestellt hatte, sie auch gleich beantworten. Seitdem er hier war. Aber er kannte diesen Mann nicht einmal, oder war es einer der Männer, die ihn überfallen hatten? Nein, das ergab keinen Sinn, verbesserte er sich in Gedanken selbst. Teclaya hätte ihn erkannt.  
  
Sie antwortete nicht stattdessen nickte sie. Merry überkam das komische Gefühl, dass sie seine Gedanken lesen konnte.  
  
„Um noch einmal auf die Männer zurückzukommen: Kanntet ihr sie?"  
  
„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich sie schon einmal im Dorf gesehen hab. Ich glaube, der eine heißt Volmun... Sicher bin ich mir aber nicht."  
  
„Ein Dorf? Also seid ihr hier nicht die Einzigen?" Teclaya fing langsam wieder an zu lächeln, was Merry freute, immerhin hatte er sie an den gestrigen Abend erinnert und sie damit traurig gemacht.  
  
„Ja, es liegt ungefähr einen halben Tagesmarsch südlich von hier."  
  
Merry musste es einfach wissen, doch wusste etwas in ihm schon die Antwort:  
  
„Aber, wieso wohnt ihr dann hier und nicht im Dorf?" Die Erinnerung schien Teclaya ein bisschen zu schmerzen. Meriadoc wollte sich am Liebsten lynchen. Wieso machte er bloß immer alles falsch und erinnerte sie an traurige Sachen?  
  
Trotzdem antwortete sie ihm:  
  
„Ich fang am Besten ganz von vorne an: Ich bin in diesem Dorf geboren und aufgewachsen, doch war unsere Familie nicht sehr beliebt. Meiner Mutter kannte sich gut mit Kräutern aus, ihre Sinne waren ausgeprägter, als die anderer Menschen, und wurde deswegen als 'alte böse Hexe' bezeichnet. Ich habe immer das Gefühl, dass die Menschen Zauberer akzeptieren, doch wollen sie nichts mit 'Hexen' zu tun haben. Am Anfang hatte ich vor mir selbst und meinen Fähigkeiten angst, doch jetzt habe ich gelernt damit umzugehen. Was meinen Vater betrifft: Er trank viel und schlug meine Mutter, doch rührte er mich nie an. Kurz nachdem meine Mutter gestorben war, das ist ungefähr 7 Jahre her, lernte ich meinen Mann Brutfa kennen. Er war ein angesehener Mann im Dorf, liebenswürdig und offen für alles Neues. Er war der erste Mann der nicht auf dem Absatz kehrt machte, wenn er mich sah. Meine Fähigkeiten, die Gedanken von Menschen zu deuten und zu erkennen wenn jemand lügt, machten ihm keine angst. Wir trafen uns, bis mehr draus wurde und wir beschlossen zu heiraten und wegzuziehen. Ich hatte schon immer den Drang verspürt woanders, weg von den Menschen, zu leben. Also bauten wir uns hier ein neues Leben auf. Die Dorfbewohner hatten sich natürlich schrecklich gefreut, dass sich nun auch die 'kleine böse Hexe' vom Acker machte. Ich denke, das reicht als Erklärung oder wollt ihr noch etwas wissen, Herr Brandybock?"  
  
„Nenn mich bitte Merry!"  
  
„Na gut, Merry, wollt ihr noch etwas wissen?"  
  
Merry überlegte. Ja, er hatte noch eine Frage, zwar war sie nicht wichtig, doch wollte er es einfach wissen.  
  
„Was ist aus eurem Vater geworden?"  
  
Teclaya überlegte kurz und antwortete:  
  
„Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es nicht genau! Er wollte nicht, dass Brutfa und ich heiraten., doch am Anfang war er ziemlich begeistert. Ich konnte mir das nicht erklären und wollte das alles nicht hören, ich wollte einfach mit Brutfa zusammen leben, was wir jetzt auch tun, und ich bin zufrieden mit dem wie es jetzt ist!"  
  
Merry konnte ihr bei der Tatsache, das sie ganz zufrieden war, nicht recht glauben, doch merkte er, dass sie ihren Mann aufrichtig liebte. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er feststellen, dass er Brutfa, ihrem Mann, noch nie persönlich begegnet war. Was er wohl den ganzen Tag machen mochte? Im Dorf mochte er wohl nicht sein, die Gründe dafür hatte er gerade erfahren.  
  
,,Darf ich Euch noch etwas fragen?" Teclaya nickte auffordernd. ,,Ich wundere mich ein wenig, dass ich noch nie eurem Mann begegnet bin." Es war zwar keine Frage, doch war Teclaya offentsichtlich klar worauf er hinaus wollte.  
  
,,Er ist die meiste Zeit draußen im Wald, um schon mal einen Vorrat an Feuerholz für den Winter anzulegen."   
  
Sie unterhielten sich noch ein bisschen, Merry erzählte ihr vom Auenland und den Festen, die sie dort zu feiern pflegten.   
  
Teclaya merkte, dass Merry voll und ganz in seinem Element war, was sie sehr freute. Er erzählte mit solcher Leidenschaft, das bewunderte sie sehr, wenn man mal bedachte, was er die letzten paar Tage erlebt hatte.  
  
Schließlich standen die Beiden auf und ging zum Wohnteil des Bauernhofes zurück. Nun war es an der Zeit Merry das Haus zu zeigen, aber wohl eher die Küche. Meriadoc war beeindruckt von der Größe des Hauses, denn von Außen hatte es viel kleiner ausgesehen.  
  
Nach der Besichtung stellte Merry fest, dass er ziemlich müde und auch wieder sehr hungrig war. Teclaya bot ihm Brot und Milch an, und er nahm dies auch dankend an. Während er aß überlegte er schon mal, wie er sich bei Teclaya für ihre Gastfreundschaft bedanken sollte. Doch viel ihm noch nichts ein, also verschob er dies auf ein anderes Mal und wand sich wieder seinem Brot mit Käse und seiner Milch zu.  
  
Als er fertig war, half er Teclaya noch schnell abzuwaschen. Zuerst sträubte sie sich, musste dann aber doch einsehen, dass sie einfach keine Chance hatte. Beim Abwaschen lachten und scherzten sie viel, was Merry sehr glücklich machte, immerhin war schon ein paar Mal der Grund für ihre Traurigkeit gewesen.  
  
Danach machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem kleinem Zimmer und legte sich dort auf sein Bett. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter seinen Kopf und dachte über das nach, was er heute so alles von Teclaya erfahren hatte. Er war sich aber sicher, dass das noch nicht alles war und das noch vieles folgen würde, doch vermochte er nicht genau zu sagen was genau.   
  
Während er weiter nachdachte, gewann dann doch die Müdigkeit und er schlief ein.  
  
Brutfa stampfte mit geschulterter Axt durch den Wald. Er suchte sich wahrlos einen Baum aus und legte dann seine Tasche, die mit Essen und ein paar anderen nützlichen Sachen ausgestattet war, neben einen Busch auf den Boden. Dann schwang er seine Axt von der Schulter und legte sie vor den Baum. Er setzte sich dann auf einen etwas größeren Stein, kramte in seiner Tasche und nahm einen Apfel heraus. Bevor er sich an die Arbeit machen würde, würde er erst einmal ein bisschen etwas essen. Während er aß und weiter in seiner Tasche nach seiner Flasche Wasser kramte, drehte er dem Baum und seiner Axt weiterhin den Rücken zu.  
  
Als Brutfa fertig mit Essen und Trinken war, drehte er sich um und wollte nach seiner Axt greifen. Aber lag seine Axt nicht mehr da wo er sie hingelegt hatte, sondern befand sie sich in der Hand eines Mannes mit schulterlangen, fettigen braunen Haaren, welcher sich in Begleitung eines weiteren Mannes befand.   
  
,,Volmun!" knurrte Brutfa.  
  
,,Ach du, erinnerst dich also, 'Freund'!?" gab der Braunhaarige zurück. ,,Hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir uns so früh wieder sehen, Brutfa!"  
  
,,Und ich hätte drauf verzichten können!" murmelte Brutfa und stand langsam auf. Diese Männer waren gefährlich und... verrückt. Ja, das war das richtige Wort, dachte Brutfa.  
  
,,Hast du was gesagt?" fragte nun der anderer etwas schlaksig aussehende Mann, der hinter Volmun stand.   
  
„Wie ich sehe, folgt dir dein Schatten Rusfid immer noch auf Schritt und Tritt, Volmun!"  
  
„Scheint wohl so!" Volmun schwang die Axt, sodass es wie eine kleine Spielerei aussah, doch wusste es Brutfa besser. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Brutfa sah nichts weiter als Hass in Volmun's Augen. Reiner, purer Hass. Er konnte sich schon vorstellen was sie wollten.  
  
„Und wie geht es eurem kleinen Gast denn so?" fragte Volmun mit einem schiefen Grinsen.  
  
„Ich denke mal bestens. Aber ich glaube, das du etwas ganz anderes fragen wolltest!"  
  
Nun meldete sich auch wieder der sogenannte Schatten zu Wort:  
  
„Und was bitte, wenn ich fragen darf? Ist das Gedanken lesen nicht eher Sache deines Weibs?"  
  
Nun gingen sie aber zu weit!   
  
„Lass Teclaya aus dem Spiel! Sie hat damit nichts zu tun!" brüllte Brutfa ihn an.  
  
„Na, na, na! Du musst ja nicht gleich agressiv werden, mein 'Freund'!" sagte Volmun tadelnd. „Also, du hast doch behauptet, ich wollte etwas ganz anderes fragen und was bitte schön?"  
  
Brutfa riss sich zusammen, eine Schlägerei mit den Beiden wurde er wohl nicht als Gewinner überstehen.  
  
„Du wolltest wohl eher fragen, ob er noch lebt!"  
  
Volmun und Rusfid fingen an zu lachen. „Ich glaube du könntest deinem Weib echt Konkurrenz machen, in Sachen Gedanken lesen!"  
  
Brutfa musste sich abermals zusammen reißen, doch lange würde er das nicht aushalten können.  
  
Volmun sprach nun mit ihm, wie man nur mit einem begriffsstutzigem Hund sprach, der das Wort 'Sitz' nicht verstand: „Ich hoffe du wirst tuen, was du tuen musst, sonst wird etwas Schreckliches passieren!" Wieder fing er an zu lachen und schwang dabei abermals die Axt.  
  
„Und wieso soll ich für euch die Drecksarbeit machen? Immerhin hat er ja nicht mich erwischt, sondern euch!"  
  
Volmun verstummte. „An deiner Stelle würde ich nicht so laut sprechen, uns könnte jemand hören. Das sage ich nicht nur in meinem Interesse, sondern auch in deinem. Du steckst doch ebensfalls bis zum Haaransatz in dem Mist drin!" Brutfa wusste wie Recht er hatte, also beschloss er lieber den Mund zu halten.  
  
„Ich hoffe, Brutfa, dir ist jetzt klar, das du es tuen musst! Ob du willst oder nicht. Oder soll ich deiner hübschen Hexe eine kleine Geschichte erzählen?"  
  
Das brachte Brutfa nun endgültig zum Kochen. Er ballte die Fäuste und wär am Liebsten auf Volmun und seinen Komplizen Rusfid losgegangen. Doch dann versuchte er seine Wut zu schüren. Genau das wollte Volmun nämlich, ihn provozieren, mit seinem Schwachpunkt. Teclaya. Nein, den Gefallen würde er ihm nicht tuen. Nicht jetzt. Er würde sie nur unnötig in Gefahr bringen, wenn er hier draußen halbtot liegen würde. Dann würden nämlich diese zwei Irren zu ihr spazieren und ihre 'Arbeit' erledigen und vielleicht sogar noch eine Extraschicht einlegen.  
  
„Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns!" sagte Volmun, nachdem er keine Antwort bekommen hatte, und musterte Brutfa noch ein letztes Mal, bevor er sich umdrehte. Rusfid schenkte Brutfa sein schiefestest Grinsen, welches seine wenig vorhandenen gelben Zähne entblößte, und sagte zum Abschluss:  
  
„Und die" - er deute auf Brutfas Axt, welche Volmun immer noch in Händen hielt - „nehmen wir lieber mit! Am Ende kommst du noch auf dumme Ideen!" Dann drehte auch er sich um und folgte Volmun.  
  
Vor Wut schäumend und verzweifelt ließen sie Brutfa stehen. 


End file.
